


The Cold Feeling

by Kwiatek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiatek/pseuds/Kwiatek
Summary: Po ostatecznej bitwie Kylo Ren powraca na ojczystą planetę, do swojej rodziny, do światła. Ale powroty nigdy nie są łatwe. Kylo nie może poradzić sobie ze szkodami, jakie spowodowała w nim ciemna strona. Wytchnienie znajduje dopiero w jednej osobie - Poe Dameronie.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy: Sprawa dla Poe Damerona.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cold Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628859) by [neon_bible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible). 



 

 

Kylo Ren rozglądał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu piłeczki antystresowej, którą dostał od terapeutów. Jego pieści kurczowo zaciskały się i rozluźniały, jakby ona już była w jego ręku. Nie mogąc jej jednak zlokalizować, ściskał tylko dłonie mocniej, aż paznokcie wbijały się w skórę raniąc ją. Schował głowę pomiędzy uda, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się spazmatycznie. Gwałtownie wdychał powietrze czując, jak jego umysł staje się coraz bardziej zamroczony. Okropne, paraliżujące uczucie powróciło do niego, pnąc się wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż po kark. Głowa Kylo poderwała się w górę, a jego oczy panicznie wertowały pustkę rozlegającą się przed nim.

Snoke tu był.

_Nie!,_ zawołała racjonalna strona jego umysłu. _Snoke już nie ma._

Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech. Jego kręgosłup pulsował nieznośnym bólem, jakby przeszywały go błyskawice. Siedział na ziemi i plecami opierał się o zimną ścianę. Jego wzrok wbity był w sufit, jakby bał się patrzeć przed siebie, bo jeszcze coś dostrzeże.

_Snoke już nie ma. Snoke już nie ma._

Zacisną oczy i powtarzał to krótkie zdanie jak mantrę. Jego umysł, spowity ciemnością odmawiał jednak współpracy. Wkrótce Kylo ogarnął zbawienny stan nieświadomości, kiedy to osunął się nieprzytomnie po ścianie.

///

Poe bawił się w palcach nową antenką BB-8 podczas gdy droid kręcił się w tę i spowrotem po warsztacie z niecierpliwości. Wydał z siebie nawet kilka zirytowanych brzdęków.

\- Pracuję nad tym, kolego! Za sekundę będzie gotowe- wymamrotał Poe nie odwracając uwagi od antenki.

BB-8 wydał z siebie kolejny dźwięk i powrócił do turlania się wokół warsztatu.

\- Poe?

Pilot spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie spostrzegł generał Organę. Jej postawa była zupełnie odmienna od tego, czym emanowała na co dzień. Wydawała się niepewna tego, czy powinna tu być. Stała z założonymi nerwowo rękoma tuż przed progiem szukając w sobie odwagi by go przekroczyć.

_Dziwne_ , pomyślał Poe.

Zazwyczaj była bezpośrednia w kontaktach z nim, wydawała pewne polecenia, nigdy się nie wahała. Mimo odmiany Poe od razu poderwał się do salutu.

\- Generał Organa! Witam- powiedział. BB-8 zawtórował mu i zatrzymał swoje nerwowe przemierzanie pracowni przyjaciela.

\- Witaj- odpowiedziała.

Przez kilka minut trwali w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Co mogę dla pani zrobić?- spytał Poe.

\- Tak, chciałam cię o coś prosić- odparła jakby wyrwana z własnych myśli.

\- Oczywiście!

Leia dopiero teraz przekroczyła próg jego warsztatu. Wciąż trwając z założonymi rękoma.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, mój syn powrócił.

Poe przytaknął. Wiedział o powrocie Kylo Rena sprzed mniej więcej dwunastoma miesiącami. Ale nie wiedział nic więcej. Nikt go nie widział, nikt o nim nic nie słyszał, a sama Leia nie wspominała ani słowem o synu. Jedyne co było wiadome to czysty fakt o przejęciu rannego Kylo Rena z pogorzelisk ich ostatniej bitwy na Undu. Został sprowadzony do domu, na Cronoe i trzymany w odosobnieniu.

\- Tak- odparł Poe.- Słyszałem co nieco.

Próbował zachować poważną twarz, lecz plotki szybko się roznosiły i wiedział, że Leia jest tego świadoma. Jedni mówili, że Kylo stracił wszystkie swoje kończyny podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Inni twierdzili, że cała jego skóra jest poparzona. Poe myślał, że to brzmi zbyt bardzo jak Vader. On sam jednak preferował wersję, gdzie oko Kylo i pół jego szczęki są teraz zastąpione ich mechanicznymi wersjami. To brzmiało bardziej logicznie.

\- Jak się ma?- Poe od razu pożałował swoich słów.

-Nie musi pani odpowiadać oczywiście- dodał szybko.

Leia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Ma się dobrze- odpowiedziała.

I znów ta niezręczna cisza.

\- To dobrze- Poe przytaknął.

\- Ma się dobrze, lecz raczej… nie widuje nikogo spoza rodziny od kiedy powrócił do domu.

Poe kiwnął głową.

\- Myślę, że przydałoby mu się odrobinę towarzystwa. Jakiegoś innego poza rodziną.

_Dokąd ona z tym zmierza?,_ Poe zaniepokoił się, lecz tylko znów kiwnął głową.

\- Był całkiem… całkiem dobrymi pilotem, nim…- zaczęła, nie wiedząc jak skończyć swoją myśl.- No i masz całkiem dobre poczucie humoru. On również. Myślę, że przydałoby mu się trochę uśmiechu.

Poe znów kiwnął głową, wciąż nie wiedział czego generał od niego chciała. I nagle to do niego dotarło.

\- Chce pani, żebym spędził z nim trochę czasu?

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciw- powiedziała łagodnie.- Wydaje mi się, że macie oboje wiele wspólnych tematów. Wiem jak to wygląda, ale uwierz mi, całkiem łatwo nawiązać z nim rozmowę. I ma niezłe poczucie humoru. Myślę, że brakuje mu innych osób, prócz mnie i Luke, do towarzystwa.

\- Och- Poe nie za bardzo wiedział jak na to zareagować.

_Generał chce żebym zaprzyjaźnił się z jej psychopatycznym synem mordercą? To jakieś żarty? W życiu!_

\- Pewnie- Poe wzruszył ramionami.- Czemu nie.

///

\- Musi zacząć rozmawiać z ludźmi. Zacząć tworzyć jakieś relacje z innymi- powiedział główny medyk w bazie, kierując słowa do Luka i Lei. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było w Kylo, który spał skulony na swoim łóżku.

\- Fizycznie jest już całkiem zdrowy. Ale jego stan emocjonalny pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Potrzebuje więcej kontaktów międzyludzkich.

Leia wzdrygnęła się odwracając wzrok na czyste wody jezior rozpościerających się po całym Cronoe. Luke przytulił ją delikatnie.

\- Czy jest ktoś, ktokolwiek, kto mógł by z nim porozmawiać? Spędzić z nim trochę czasu? Pomóc mu oddzielić teraźniejszość od przeszłości?- spytał medyk.

Leia zerknęła na śpiącą twarz syna. Znów znalazła go nieprzytomnego na zimnej podłodze, gdy przyszła zobaczyć co się dzieje, kiedy nie odpowiadał na jej wezwania na kolację. Ostatnim razem gdy zemdlał po nękających go wizjach, uderzył się mocno w głowę. Była wdzięczna, że nie zrobił sobie krzywdy tym razem, nie licząc ran po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Lecz wizje wcale nie słabły. Leia miała wręcz wrażenie, że ich częstotliwość się nasilała.

\- Nie wiem- Leia westchnęła.- Nie wiem z kim mógłby spędzać czas.

Kylo Ren nie utrzymywał kontaktu z nikim z jego ojczystej planety. Zerwał również kontakty ze starymi współpracownikami z Najwyższego Porządku.

\- A może jeden z pilotów? Kiedyś przecież uwielbiał latać- zaproponował Luke.- Przynajmniej mieli by o czym rozmawiać.

Leia spojrzała ponownie na syna. Wpadł w panikę, gdy się wybudził. Myślał, że Snoke jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Powiedział, że był pewny, że Snoke tu gdzieś jest. Medyk dyżurny podał mu coś by zasnął nim wezwano lekarza zajmującego się jego sprawą.

\- To mogłoby się udać.

\- Co powiesz na Poe? Poe Damerona?- zaproponował Luke.

Leia przytaknęła. Lubiła Poe. Był charyzmatyczny i nie wykazywał trudności w nawiązywaniu kontaktów z innymi. Przypominał jej Hana.

\- Spytam go.


	2. Nowy dzwonek?

Jak tylko Leia opuściła jego warsztat, Poe wysłał Rey wiadomość. To była jedna z tych super pilnych i niesamowicie ważnych, które zwykle wysyłał, kiedy miał przerwę, jednak tym razem obiecał, że chodzi o coś naprawdę ważnego.

Spotkali się w ich ulubionym barze jak tylko oboje byli wolni od obowiązków. Nim przeszli do poważnych rozmów usiedli spokojnie i zamówili sobie standardowe drinki.

\- Ok, a więc co się dzieje?- spytała Rey.

Poe spojrzał na nią. W jej oczach zawsze można było dostrzec szczerość i ciepło. Długo myślał, jak ułożyć w zdanie swoje obawy.

\- Widziałaś ostatnio Kylo Rena? Mam na myśli… czy widziałaś go od kiedy pojawił się?- przerwał czekając na odpowiedź.- Znaczy, tutaj. W bazie.

Rey odwróciła wzrok. Poe domyślał się, że to zrobi. Nigdy nie umiała patrzeć mu prosto w oczy i mówić coś innego niż prawda.

\- Nie. Dobrze wiesz, że go nie widuję. Czemu pytasz?- odparła w końcu, udając, że przygląda się z zainteresowaniem barmanowi.

\- Rey- Poe starał się mówić spokojnie.- Nie widziałaś go nawet raz? Nawet w obecności Lei i Luka?

Rey zaczęła kręcić się niespokojnie na krześle. Jej wzrok krążył po wszystkim prócz Poe.

_Dlaczego mnie kłamie?_

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Barman postawił przed nimi zamówione drinki. Rey od razu wzięła dużego hausta.

\- Dobra. Widziałam go parę razy- wymamrotała odkładając szklankę spowrotem na blat używając do tego sporo niepotrzebnej siły.- Po co? Po co mnie o to pytasz?

Poe przejął się jej nagłą zmianą nastroju. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Leia ze mną rozmawiała. Prosiła mnie bym spędził z nim trochę czasu.

\- Spędził z nim trochę czasu?

\- Taa...

\- Po kiego?!

Poe wzdrygnął się.

\- Powiedziała, że Ren tęskni za ludźmi , z którymi mógłby porozmawiać prócz niej Luka.

Rey wzięła kolejnego łyka swojego drinka. Poe również zajął się własnym. Między nimi znów zapadła cisza.

\- Rozumiem, że nie podoba ci się ten pomysł?

\- Nie- odpowiedziała.- To w cale nie jest dobry pomysł, Poe.

\- Mogę spytać czemu uważasz, że to nie jest dobry pomysł? Konkrety proszę. I mam tu na myśli poważne konkrety poparte przykładami.

Rey spojrzała na niego z oczyma szeroko otwartymi w niedowierzaniu.

\- Ponieważ jest mordercą i psychopatą i brak mu jakiejkolwiek stabilności emocjonalnej!

_Och, tak. To są całkiem przekonujące argumenty._

\- Leia mówi, że Ren czuje się już dobrze.

\- Dobrze? Mówi, że czuje się dobrze?! Nie jest z nim dobrze!- Rey podniosła głos.- Jest psycholem! Ojciec musiał interweniować w zeszłym tygodniu, bo znaleźli go nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Znowu. Leia wpadła w histerię. Ma nawracające się koszmary, czy coś takiego, które powodują, że po prostu mdleje z wycieńczenia.

Poe westchnął i przejechał palcami po włosach. Czyżby Leia go okłamała?

\- Jest okropny- Rey skończyła swojego drinka i dała znać barmanowi, by przygotował kolejny.

\- Czy ty właśnie wypiłaś całą szklankę w dwie minuty?

\- Och, daj spokój- Rey przewróciła oczami.

Poe definitywnie wkurzył ją wypytując o Kylo Rena.

\- Ok, podsumowując: jesteś totalnie przeciw temu, bym spędził z nim trochę czasu.

\- Oczywiście!- krzyknęła.

Poe przytaknął.

\- Okej.

\- Okej?

\- Tak, okej.

\- Okej, dobrze.

\- Okej, ale… jeszcze jedna mała drobnostka.

\- Co znowu?

\- Już się na to zgodziłem.

///

Mimo tego, że Poe obawiał się spotkania z Kylo Renem i tego, że Rey odradzała mu ten pomysł, pilot pozostał wierny danemu słowu. Na nogach jak z ołowiu szedł do drzwi głównych rezydencji Organy. Był to piękny dom z równie piękną i bujną zielenią dookoła oraz z przecudnymi widokami na wybrzeże i pobliskie wzniesienia. Poe był już w tym domu wcześniej, lecz nigdy na tak bezpośrednim spotkaniu.

Poe nie miał pojęcia co na siebie ubrać. Nie były to dawne uroczyste kolacje Nowej Republiki. Ubrał więc dokładnie to, co nosił na co dzień – zwykłe spodnie i ulubioną kurtkę.Gdy tylko dotarł do drzwi, zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Poprawił szybko włosy, gdy oczekiwał, aż ktoś otworzy mu drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to Kylo Ren.

_Boże, spraw, żeby to nie był Kylo Ren._

Drzwi otworzyły się. Na szczęście była to Leia, wiec Poe odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Generał Organa, witam- powiedział.- Nowy dzwonek?

\- Tak, nowy dzwonek. Ben go zamontował.

_Kylo Ren montujący nowy dzwonek dla swojej mamy? To całkiem urocze._

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Ben jest podekscytowany, że będzie mógł porozmawiać w końcu z kimś nowym.

Poe próbował sobie wyobrazić podekscytowanego Kylo Rena.

\- Chciałbyś coś do picia?

_Najsilniejszy alkohol z samych Zewnętrznych Rubieży byłby całkiem ok._

\- Nie, dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się potakując. Również wydawała się bardzo zdenerwowana sytuacją.

\- Kolacja będzie wkrótce gotowa, właśnie kończę. Może pójdziecie sobie pogawędzić? Ben właśnie kończy nakrywać do stołu.

_Nakrywa stół dla swojej mamy?_

Poe zaśmiał się do siebie.

\- Jasne.

Uśmiechnęła się znów. Tak, była strasznie podenerwowana.

\- Ben?- zawołała.- Poe przyszedł! Może przyjdziesz się przywitać?

_Och, szlag. Jak mam go nazywać? Ben? Kylo? Ren? Kylo Ren?_

Poe usłyszał kroki w holu. Jego umysł wariował.

_Po prostu nie będę go w cale nazywał. Tak. To powinno zadziałać. A co z jego mechaniczną szczęką? Jest koszmarnie zniekształcona? Może jest robotem? Nikt go w końcu nie widział. Na pewno ma tylko pół twarzy. Powinienem patrzeć tylko na jego nogi? Ponad jego głowę? Cholera, nie dam rady!_

Ren wszedł do pomieszczenia cichym krokiem. Był wysoki. Wyższy niż Poe sobie wyobrażał, odejmując wszystkie te warstwy czarnego materiału i przerażającą maskę. Był całkiem szczupły, nie licząc muskularnie zbudowanej klatki piersiowej i ramion. Jego kończyny wydawały się nieskończenie długie. Czarne, falowane włosy miał spięte w kok z kilkoma niesfornymi kosmykami układającymi się na jego karku. Jego twarz była czysto ogolona. Oczy wbił w swoje bose stopy. Miał na sobie prostą, białą tunikę i szare leginsy.

\- Ben, możesz przywitać się z Poe?- Leia spytała łagodnie, zupełnie jakby istniała możliwość, że ten nie odezwie się do niego słowem.

Kylo Ren podniósł głowę, a jego oczy spotkały się z oczyma Poe. Miał bliznę przecinającą jego twarz po skosie i szpecącą jeden z oczodołów, ale to było wszystko.

_Dzięki bogu, że ma twarz._

Twarz Rena była urzekająca. Niesymetryczna, ale przyciągająca wzrok, z wyostrzonymi rysami i drobnymi pieprzykami. Jego ciemne oczy, obramowane długimi rzęsami były zadziwiająco dzikie, ale i jednocześnie łagodne. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Kylo zaczął przyglądać się mu. Poe odwrócił wzrok.

\- Cześć- powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był delikatny, ale głęboki i silny.- Jestem Ben Solo.

Ren wyciągnął do niego swoją dłoń.

\- Cześć, Ben. Jestem Poe. Poe Dameron. Miło cię poznać.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Jego dłonie były ciepłe, a uścisk mocny i pewny.

\- Ostatnim razem gdy się widzieliśmy nosiłem maskę, czy coś…- powiedział Ren robiąc ruchy wokół swojej głowy, nawiązując do maski.

Poe uśmiechnął się. _Poczucie humoru?_

\- Tak, myślę, że coś takiego nosiłeś.

\- Wydaje mi się, że również próbowałeś mnie zabić.

Poe uśmiechnął się szerzej. Strzelił do niego z blastera, co Ren zatrzymał natychmiast. Prawie o tym zapomniał.

\- Tak, wybacz.

Ren wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku. Ja sam zachowywałem się trochę chujowo.

Poe roześmiał się.

_Może to nie będzie w cale takie złe?_

///

Po spokojnej kolacji i deserze, Leia i jej droid protokolarny D-46Y poszli zmywać naczynia, podczas gdy Ren i Poe przyrządzali matchę w ogrodzie. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zostali sam na sam od momentu gdy Poe pojawił się w posiadłości jakieś dwie godziny temu.  Konwersacja podczas kolacji przychodziła im dość łatwo. Ren szybko pozbył się zdenerwowania im więcej rozmawiali i tym większy uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. Poe dostrzegł dołeczki w jego policzkach  i ciepłe światełko w jego oczach. Pomimo tego, że Poe wiedział o przeszłości Kylo, nie przypominał teraz ani trochę tego mordercy, przed którym tak ostrzegała go Rey.

W ogrodzie Ren wciąż chodził boso, po zimnych kamieniach, czy miękkiej trawie. Ze skupieniem przyrządzał herbatę. Jego dłonie wydawały się duże i silne, z długimi palcami.

\- Zaktualizowałeś ostatnio swojego T-70, prawda?- spytał Ren wypełniając następny zaparzacz matchą.

Pytanie wybiło Poe z równowagi.

\- Owszem – odparł, potakując.

\- Nowe wyrzutnie mag-pulse* i działka laserowe?

Poe przytaknął.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Mama o tym wspomniała gdy przeglądaliśmy ostatni kosztorys. Czasem jej pomagam w tym.

Poe uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, cena rynkowa wyrzutni mag-pulse stale rośnie- przyznał.

Ren uśmiechnął się, lecz spuścił wzrok jakby z niepokojem. Trwali w milczeniu przez jakąś chwilę, gdy Ren kończył przyrządzać herbatę. Podał jeden kubek Poe.

\- Mógłbym go kiedyś zobaczyć?

\- Myśliwca?

\- Tak. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciw.

\- Och, nie, skądże! Jasne!

Ren uśmiechnął się. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały.

\- Dziękuję.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Niestety nie mogłam znaleźć do tego tłumaczenia. Na polskim Ossusie zostali przy oryginalnej nazwie, więc i ja tak zrobiłam.
> 
> Chapter nie był betowany. Poprawioną wersję wrzucę jakoś na dniach.


	3. To skomplikowane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie w nowym roku.  
> Była przerwa, męczyłam się z opisem fightera, by w końcu porzucić połowę fragmentu na jego temat, bo wydawał mi się bez sensu. Nie miejcie mi za złe, że nie wrzucałam żadnego nowego rozdziału od tygodni. Dlatego ten rozdział wrzucam w niedzielę. Nie, jutro nie będzie nowego rozdziału. Nowy rozdział będzie w przyszły poniedziałek.
> 
> Znów nie betowane.

\- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany, Ben?

Ren patrzył na dłonie, które ułożył na udach.

_Co za cholernie niezręczne pytanie._

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak- powiedział w końcu.- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Można tak powiedzieć?

Ben spojrzał na swoją terapeutkę. Była medykiem pracującym z innymi jedi od dekad i rozumiała Moc. Była dobrą osobą i jedyną chętną do współpracy z Renem i jego problemami. Spotkał wszystkie trzy osoby, które mogły mu w jakiś sposób pomóc kilka tygodni po powrocie do domu. Dwie pierwsze nie zostały jednak na długo.

Ren znów wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak. Byłem zakochany.

\- Możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

 

///Trzy lata wcześniej

 

To był okropnie długi dzień i Ren był wdzięczny z powrotu na pokład Finalizera po prawie dwutygodniowej misji w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś reliktu Jedi, którego Snoke bardzo chciał. Misja nie szła w tym kierunku, w którym wszyscy by chcieli i przedłużała się niemiłosiernie. Ren wrócił późnym wieczorem znajdując Huxa śpiącego w łóżku. Zdjął swoją maskę i podszedł do Huxa budząc go.

\- Hux?

Jego oczy otworzyły się momentalnie. Jego pierwszym odruchem była panika, lecz uspokoił się, gdy dostrzegł Rena.

\- Ren!- usiadł i zarzucił mu swoje ręce wokół szyi.- Co do cholery, gdzie ty byłeś! Czemu nie odbierałeś moich połączeń!

Ren przytulił go mocno.

\- Mieliśmy awarię komunikacji. Wybacz.

Przytulali się przez całą minutę nim Hux w końcu zdecydował puścić i Ren natychmiastowo usadowił się obok niego na łóżku. Ich dłonie połączyły się i Kylo ucałował jego knykcie.

\- Jak poszła misja?

\- Okropnie- odparł Ren z westchnieniem.

Hux zaśmiał się i ścisnął mocniej dłoń Rena.

\- Udało ci się zdobyć cokolwiek magicznego tam szukałeś? Co to w ogóle było? Stara rękawica? Dziecięcą zabawkę Luka Skywalkera? Łuska banthy?

Ren roześmiał się.

\- Szukaliśmy kryształu. I tak, wreszcie go mam- powiedział. Jego głowa wreszcie opadła na zagłówek by pozwolić mięśniom odpocząć. Dobrze było wrócić do domu. Do Huxa.

\- Dobrze. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą również.

\- Zdejmuj te wszystkie szmaty i chodź spać. Muszę wstać wcześniej na telekonferencję dowódców.

Ren uśmiechnął się. Zeskoczył z łóżka i zdjął z siebie wszystkie warstwy ubrań.

\- Nie wybierasz się nigdzie w najbliższym czasie, prawda?- spytał Hux chowając się znów pod kołdrą.

\- Nie-odparł Ren.- Nie mam na razie żadnych zaplanowanych misji.

\- Dobrze.

Ren skończył się rozbierać, zostawiając ubrania na podłodze, na kupce i zajął miejsce obok Huxa na łóżku.

\- Śpisz na mojej stronie łóżka, wiesz  o tym?- mruknął Ren.

\- To nie jest twoja strona.

\- To jest moja strona. I to jest moje łóżko. Wiesz, że lubię spać od tamtej strony.

Hux westchnął.

\- Chcesz się zamienić?

\- Poproszę.

Zamienili się miejscami. Oboje leżeli na plecach, a ich palce połączyły się znów pod kołdrą.

\- Lepiej?- spytał Hux.

\- Lepiej.

 

///Obecnie

 

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać- powiedział Ren do terapeutki.

\- Nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym ze mną? Czy nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym w ogóle?

Ren wzruszył ramionami. Co za różnica.

\- Okej- powiedziała terapeutka.- A jeśli będę zadawać ci o pytania na ten temat, odpowiesz na nie? Możesz tylko odpowiedzieć „tak” lub „nie”.

Ren znów wzruszył ramionami. To brzmiało prościej.

\- Okej, spróbujmy. Możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli będziesz miał dość. Czy możemy tak zrobić?

Ren kiwnął głową obojętnie.

\- Byłeś po ślubie?

Ren potrząsnął głową.

\- Byłeś w poważnym związku?

Ren wzruszył ramionami.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Zerwaliście i znów do siebie wracaliście?

\- Nie- odpowiedział, lecz po chwili kontynuował.- Raczej nie. Ale można by też tak to nazwać.

\- Zdefiniował byś to jako „to skomplikowane”?

Ren przytaknął.

\- Okej- odparła terapeutka kiwając głową.- A więc nie byliście całkiem oficjalnie razem, ale nie byliście też „nie-razem”.

Ren przytaknął. Była dobra w te zgadywanki.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciw powiedzeniu mi jej imienia?

\- Jego imienia- Ren poprawił.

\- Okej, a więc miałbyś coś przeciw powiedzeniu mi jego imienia?

\- Hux.

\- Kochałeś Huxa?

Ren przytaknął.

\- Tak. Bardzo.

\- Wciąż go kochasz?

\- Tak… Bardzo.

///

Ren i Poe spotkali się by obejrzeć myśliwca X-Wing w hangarze dwa dni później podczas jednego ze świąt jedi. Wiedzieli, że w tym czasie nie będzie tam ani jednej żywej duszy. Ren chciał zobaczyć myśliwca, ale bez całego personelu kręcącego się wokół, by zaraz plotkowali o „Powrocie Kylo Rena”. Ren wciąż nie pojawił się publicznie ani razu od powrotu do domu. Właściwie to nawet nie opuścił domu jego matki.

Poe aktywował drzwi hangaru i czekali w spokoju, aż podniosą się. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się całkowicie weszli do środka i Poe włączył oświetlenie. Jedno za jednym żarówki wracały do życia dając ciepłe, przyjemne światło.

\- A oto i ona- oczy Poe zabłysły.

Ren zbliżył się by lepiej móc przyjrzeć się statkowi.

\- Wow. Czy to standardowe podwieszenie wyrzutni?

\- Nie, to też zmodyfikowałem.

Ren pokręcił się trochę za statkiem, zanurkował pod skrzydło przyglądając się z uwagą całemu statkowi.

\- Jest piękna, Poe.

Poe uśmiechnął się niczym dumny ojciec.

\- Wciąż używasz BB-8 jako swojego astrodroida?

\- Owszem, cały czas.

Ren odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

\- Jak się miewa BB-8?

\- Bardzo dobrze- odparł.- Dopiero co dostał nową antenę z większym zasięgiem. Zwariował na jej punkcie.

Ren roześmiał się.

\- Jest świetnym droidem.

\- Jedynym w swoim rodzaju.

Kylo dołączył do Poe na przedzie kadłuba.

\- Chcesz zajrzeć do środka?

W jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki.

\- Mógłbym?

\- Oczywiście!- Poe przysunął drabiny, by razem z Renem mogli wspiąć się do statku. Statek był jednoosobowy więc stali na drabinach zerkając do środka i prowadzili żywą rozmowę. Ren wypytywał ciągle o system broni zamontowanych w statku, albo o kierowanie statkiem w nadprzestrzeni. Poe odpowiadał na każde pytanie bez oporów. Ren wydawał się podekscytowany. Pilot nie wyobrażał sobie Kylo Rena przeżywającego ekscytację, ale był właśnie tego świadkiem.

Kiedy oboje mieli dość rozmów o myśliwcu zeszli z drabin na ziemię. Ren rozejrzał się po hangarze, przypominając sobie gdzie jest. Nagle poczuł dyskomfort.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym oprowadził cię po hangarze?- spytał Poe widząc, że sytuacja robi się niezręczna.

Ren podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Czy to w porządku?

\- Pewnie- Poe wzruszył ramionami.- To w sumie mój hangar.

Oczy Rena znów rozjaśniały.

Poe prowadził Rena wzdłuż hangaru opowiadając mu o najnowszych zdobyczach i uaktualnieniach. Pokazał mu stację dowodzenia pilotów, punkt napraw droidów.

Poe nie miał pojęcia o tym jak wygląda hangar Najwyższego Porządku, ale słyszał kilka plotek. Ponoć każdy pilot miał dwa wyspecjalizowanie myśliwce TIE i prywatne miejsce dokowania statku. W tym prywatnego droida medycznego.

\- Ciepło tu.

\- Ciepło? W hangarze?

\- Tak. Mam namyśli uczucie ciepła. W całym hangarze to czuć.

\- Och? Wydaje mi się, że masz rację. Faktycznie jest tu ciepło.

Poe domyślił się, że to porównanie do hangarów Najwyższego Porządku, w których, jak zgadywał, temperatura była niska.

Stali na lądowisku na piętrze i spoglądali na cały hangar w milczeniu. Ren podpierał łokciami poręcz, lekko pochylając się do przodu.

\- Piękny widok- powiedział cicho.- Podoba mi się tu.

\- Tak- odparł Poe.- Mnie również tu się podoba.

Ciemne oczy Rena utkwione były w odległym punkcie nie skupiając się na niczym specyficznym. Był zamyślony. Jego włosy były związane w kok gdy Poe po niego przyszedł, lecz teraz Kylo pozwolił sobie je rozpuścić. Poe starał się ignorować sposób w jaki jego włosy opadały na ramiona. Wyglądał niesamowicie dobrze w połączeniu z czarnym zestawem jaki miał na sobie – skórzana kurtka, koszula, spodnie i wysokie buty.

\- Co przekonało cię by zostać pilotem rebelii?- Ren wyprostował się i spojrzał poważnie na Poe.

\- Moi rodzice walczyli dla Sojuszu. Moja mama została zabita na misji gdy byłem mały. To sprawiło, że chciałem dołączyć dla sprawy.

Ren przytaknął. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały, tym razem na dłużej niż oboje chcieli.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś- powiedział Ren spuszczając wzrok.- Wiem, że to była ostatnia rzecz jaką chciałbyś robić. Ale naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy- Poe przytaknął. Bardzo chciał, by Ren znów podniósł na niego wzrok.- Ben?

Kylo spojrzał na niego.

\- Jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany, pamiętaj.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został opublikowany za zgodą autora. 
> 
> Jest to moja pierwsza próba tłumaczenia jakiegoś fanficka. Liczę, że im dalej w rozdziały, tym lepiej mi będzie to szło. Wszelkie komentarze dotyczące mojego tłumaczenia mile widziane, miejcie jednak na względzie, że to nie moje dzieło, więc komentarzy dotyczących fabuły nie powinniście kierować do mnie, ale chętnie porozmawiam sobie z wami na temat kierunku, w jakim autor ukierował przygody naszego ukochanego emo z Najwyższego Porządku.
> 
> Tłumaczenia będą pojawiać się w każdy poniedziałek.


End file.
